disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emperor's New Groove: The Musical
'''The Emperor's New Groove: The Musical 'is an upcoming broadway show based off of ''The Emperor's New Groove. Plot The musical follows the plot of the Disney film, with a few minor changes. The show has four new characters: Supai, Mick, Paul and Phil – four antagonists originally conceived for the film's original story, Kingdom of the Sun ''but not used and it also uses elements of ''Kingdom of the Sun. Act I Kuzco is the self-centered teenaged emperor of the Aztec, Incan and Mayan empire, brought up by his head advisor Yzma ("Perfect World"). One day, he summons Pacha, the headman of a nearby village, to inform him that he is building his enormous summer home, Kuzcotopia, on the site of Pacha's house ("Summer Home"). Pacha attempts to protest, and is dismissed. He also callously fires Yzma for attempting to run the kingdom while he is preoccupied, infuriating her. She, along with her easily-distracted assistant Kronk, who is always acompanned by his pet, a talking squirrel named Bucky enter her lair and ressurect her former assisstants; Paul, Phil and Mick to enlist their help. She explains that she plans to kill Kuzco, take over the kingdom, and summon Supai, the god of darkness and death to steal the sun to keep her from aging ("Snuff Out the Light"). Meanwhile, Kuzco instructs his guards to destroy a scale model of Pacha's Village ("Perfect World - Reprise"). Yzma and Kronk attempt to poison Kuzco so that she can take full and permanent control of the empire, but the supposed poison turns out to be a potion which turns Kuzco into a llama. After knocking Kuzco unconscious, Yzma orders Kronk to dispose of him, but conscience-stricken Kronk loses the sack holding Kuzco, thanks to Bucky advising him not to kill Kuzco, because it's a injustice ("The Path of Righteousness"). Pacha arrives in his village later that night and is welcomed by his family ("Welcome Home") Kuzco ends up in Pacha's village, accuses Pacha of kidnapping him and demands that Pacha help him return to the palace ("Take Me Back"). Pacha refuses unless Kuzco builds his summer home elsewhere, and Kuzco attempts to find his own way home. He ends up surrounded by a pack of jaguars, only to be saved by Pacha ("Stay Out of the Jungle"). Meanwhile, Yzma and Kronk create a fake funeral for Kuzco and Yzma takes over the kingdom ("Farewell Sweet Prince/Perfect World - Yzma's Reprise"). Later in the underground lair, Yzma, Kronk and the mummies summon Supai ("Snuff Out the Light - Reprise"). Act II After the Entr'acte,Yzma starts off the second act and introduces the audience to a new version of the kingdom now called 'Yzmapolis' ("Yzmapolis"). Kronk later reveals that he never killed Kuzco much to Yzma's fury. Yzma then makes a deal with Supai that if he steals the sun, she'll give Kuzco's soul to him ("Do We Have a Deal?"). Yzma, Kronk and the mummies head out and begin to search the local villages for Kuzco. Kuzco feigns agreement with Pacha's demand, and Pacha leads him back toward the palace.The two get into a fight and nearly fall off a cliff. The two soon decide to make up and walk up the cliff. Meanwhile,Yzma, Kronk and the mummies get lost somewhere in the jungle and get chased by bees, and the same jaguars that almost killed Kuzco ("Stay Out of The Jungle - Reprise") Kronk and Bucky meet a group of squirrels, who tell them about seeing a talking llama begin chased by the jaguars the other night (Squeakity Squeaker). Kuzco and Pacha stop at a roadside diner and diguise themselves as customers, since animals are not allowed in the diner. Soon, Yzma, Kronk, and the mummies arrive shortly after, while Bucky is outside, because of the no animals policy ("Welcome to Mudka's"). Pacha overhears Yzma discussing her plans to kill Kuzco with Kronk, and attempts to warn him. Kuzco, convinced Yzma is loyal, berates Pacha and returns to Yzma, only to overhear Yzma, Kronk, and the mummies discussing that they are seeking to give him to Supai so that he can kill him, and that the kingdom doesn't miss him at all. Kuzco realizes Pacha was right, but Pacha has left. After a repentant Kuzco spends the night alone in the jungle, the two reunite and make up ("My Funny Friend and Me"). Kuzco and Pacha go back to Pacha's village only to find that two of Pacha's elderly neighbors sent his relatives to his house only to be told that one was big and muscular, one was scary beyond all reason and three of them were covered in bandages and smelt really bad. Pacha and Kuzco tell Pacha's wife Chicha that Kronk, the mummies and Yzma are not their relatives and that they're trying to kill Kuzco. Chicha and Pacha's children, Tipo and Chaca promptly trap Kronk,Yzma and the mummies in their closet and set up several booby traps that Yzma and the mummies trigger while Kronk, who was friendly to the kids and Chicha gets out safely. Kuzco and Pacha race back to the palace, with Yzma, Kronk, and the mummies chasing them until the pursuers get hit by lightning and fall into a chasm ("Run Llama Run"). Kuzco and Pacha arrive at Yzma's laboratory only to find that their pursuers somehow got there first (by a method which, humorously, not even they know). Kronk changes sides after a vicious tongue-lashing from Yzma, and attempted to drop a chandelier on her, but Kronk's misplaced trajectory enables her to escape harm, in retaliation, she drops him and Bucky down a trap door. Yzma summons Supai and the palace guards ("Snuff Out the Light - Reprise 2"), forcing Kuzco and Pacha to grab all of the transformation potions they can and flee. After trying several formulas that convert Kuzco to other animals, and then back to a llama, they escape the guards (but not Yzma, Supai and the mummies). After a battle with Yzma, the mummies and Supai, Supai is sent back to the underworld and takes the three mummies souls instead causing them to crumble into dust ("Snuff Out the Light - Kuzco's Reprise"). Finding out they are down to only two vials, Yzma accidentally steps on one of the two, turning herself into a tiny kitten. She still almost manages to obtain the antidote, but is thwarted by the sudden reappearance of Kronk and Bucky. Kuzco becomes human again and sets out to redeem himself ("A New Hope"). Kuzco tells Pacha about how he lied to him about the hills singing and decides to build Kuzcotopia at the palace. He then invites Pacha and his family to stay at the palace and hires Pacha as his new advisor meanwhile, Kronk and Bucky become the head chefs of Kuzcotopia, with kitten-Yzma who is forced to cook with them as punishment for her crimes ("Perfect World - Finale"). Cast Songs﻿ Act I #Overture (Perfect World cover) - Orchestra #Perfect World - Kuzco, Theme Song Guy and The Guards #Summer Home - Kuzco and Pacha #Snuff Out the Light - Yzma, Mick, Phil, Paul and Kronk #Perfect World (Reprise) - Theme Song Guy and Kuzco #The Path of Righteousness - Bucky #Welcome Home - Chicha,Tipo and Chaca #Take me Back - Kuzco #Stay Out of the Jungle - Kuzco, Pacha and The Jaguars #Farewell Sweet Prince/Perfect World (Yzma's Reprise) - Yzma, Kronk, Ensamble, Theme Song Guy #Snuff Out the Light (Reprise) - Yzma, Mick, Phil, Paul, and Supai Act II #Entr'acte - Orchestra #Yzmapolis - Yzma, Kronk, Mick, Phil and Paul and The Guards #Do We Have a Deal? - Yzma and Supai #Stay Out of the Jungle (Reprise) - Kronk, Yzma, Bucky, Mick, Phil, Paul and The Jaguars #Squeakity Squeaker - Kronk, Bucky and The Squirrels #Welcome to Mudka's - Mata and the Waiters #My Funny Friend and Me - Kuzco and Pacha #Run Llama Run - Orchestra and The Jungle Animals #Snuff Out the Light (Reprise 2) - Yzma, Mick, Phil, Paul and Supai #Snuff Out The Light (Kuzco's Reprise) - Kuzco, Yzma, Supai, Mick, Phil and Paul #A New Hope - Kuzco, Pacha, The Guards and Kronk #Perfect World (Finale) - Entire Company #Bows/Perfect World (Farewell Reprise) - Theme Song Guy and The Cast Differences Between the Movie and The Musical *In the movie, the characters of Mick, Phil, Paul and Supai were part of the movie's original treatment, Kingdom of the Sun. In the musical, they are part of the story. *In the movie, Kuzco stays in a hut on the hill next to Pacha's house instead of building Kuzcotopia. In the musical he decides to build part of Kuzcotopia at the palace. *Kronk's shoulder angel and shoulder devil are cut in from the musical. *Yzma's version of "Perfect World" and "Snuff Out the Light" were cut from the original film. *In the film, Tipo and Chaca are children, but in the musical, they are teenagers/young adults. *Yzmapolis is not a song in the original film but a song from the TV show, The Emperor's New School. *In the film Bucky can't talk and is only a minor character, while in the musical he can talk, and he is Kronk's pet and shoulder angel. *In the film Yzma is forced to be a Junior Chipmunk by Kronk, while in the musical, Kronk and Bucky force her help them cook at Kuzcotopia. *"My Funny Friend and Me" was played in the end credits of the film, while in the musical Kuzco and Pacha sing the song when they reconcile. *The opening scene which Kuzco, as his llama form, telling the story while he is missing in the jungle, is omited. Category:Broadway Musicals Category:Pages by Pattyp999 Category:Live Shows